Hechos de Cicatrices Temporada 3
by Begu Sic Riot
Summary: Ya no están seguros, ahora no solo deberán pelear contra las adversidades de un mundo apocalíptico, sino también con los demonios del pasado. Enfrentarse a nuevas amenzas serán una de sus pocas preocupaciones, ¿La sangre será más fuerte en esta batalla? Puede ser que cambie el sumario. Daryl/OFC. M por violencia, malas palabras y situaciónes sexuales.
1. Capítulo 1

_Nota de autor: Y aquí está! La 3° temporada de Hechos de Cicatrices. Espero les guste, esta será una intro ya que donde empieza esta temporada es un avance enorme. Así que intentaré hacer esto, perdonen si es corto, tómenlo como un epilogo. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

El cielo era gris, el invierno había caído completamente sobre la ciudad. El grupo se volvía más tenso, más errático. Especialmente después de la confesión de Rick.

"…_.Estamos todos infectados…" _Las palabras calaban hondo en todos, la pequeña oración trajo un margen distinto al grupo, una noticia que no se podía enfrentar y una razón para quebrajar un matrimonio. Daryl observaba de cerca a Emilia, las palabras comenzaban a hacer efecto en ella, el la vio tragar en seco mientras asentía y sus brazos se apretaban alrededor de la pequeña figura. Sofía comenzaba a sollozar, su pequeño rostro enterrándose entre sus piernas encogidas. Emilia dio vuelta su rostro en el momento justo, sus ojos conectándose con los de Daryl, antes de asentirle. Rick de a poco se retiraba del débil grupo, antes de que todos pudieran pedir mayores explicaciones. Daryl de a poco avanzaba hacía el. Emilia los seguía con la mirada sin comprender demasiado, el peso de la verdad cayendo sobre todos.

"Ve a ver lo que ocurre, Sofía podría ayudarme un poco" La rubia mujer tomo la mano de Sofía poniéndola de pie, despegándola del cuerpo de Emilia. Emilia de a poco se ponía de pie, mientras Daryl más se adentraba a los bosques con Rick cerca de él.

"¡Daryl!" Su voz no lo hizo dar la vuelta, su garganta se cerraba con pánico. "¡Daryl!" Rick tomo su hombro dándole una pequeña señalización con su cabeza. Daryl se detuvo pero nunca volteo. Emilia rápidamente llegó a su lado, tomando su brazo fuertemente haciéndolo voltear.

"¿Qué?" Daryl escupió en su cara con amargura. Emilia por un momento intento leer las verdaderas razones de su comportamiento.

"¿A dónde vas?" Emilia miraba fijamente a sus ojos mientras su mano soltaba su brazo.

"Necesitamos comer, no veo el punto en quedarnos aquí lamentándonos, no deberías hacerlo también.." La cara de Emilia cambio completamente, un ceño fruncido ahora adornaba sus facciones.

"No me estoy lamentando así que no te atrevas hacer esto acerca de mí. Todos estamos asustados, estamos en medio de la nada, sin saber dónde ir, por dios Daryl, ahora tenemos a Sofía, cuando era yo sola no podía importarme donde estuviera, pero ahora debo hacer las cosas por ella". Dio un suspiro de frustración. Daryl la observo por un momento. De a poco colectando todo dentro de él. Él tenía miedo, no por él, sino por Emilia, ella ahora era su mujer, su responsabilidad, pero de alguna manera tenía miedo de no poder protegerla o hacer las cosas mal y de esa manera alejarlo de él.

Emilia al ver la batalla interna, tomo su duro rostro entre sus manos, su mandíbula estaba apretada. Todo era nuevo para él.

"Daryl… Estamos en esto juntos. Sé que las cosas cambiarán ahora, pero somos un grupo"

"Lo siento" Emilia sonrió, al ver como el montañés de a poco sucumbía ante ella, dejando ver en él un lado que nunca había mostrado con nadie. "¿De qué mierda te ríes?"

"Tú…" Daryl la miraba con fascinación "Es increíble las habilidades que tengo dominando montañeses. Debería hacer de esto mi trabajo" Daryl tomo sus hombros, recorriendo sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos y posicionarlas sobre sus hombros. Emilia tomo sus hombros fuertemente, mientras sus brazos iban a su cintura.

"No me desafíes mujer" Daryl dijo en un tono juguetón, la tensión de a poco dejando sus cuerpos.

"No me desafíes mujer" Emilia repitió con su acento sureño. Cuando Daryl iba a comenzar a discutir ella acerco su boca a centímetros de la de él. "Vuelve a mí, eso es todo lo que pido" Susurro antes de besarlo, sus labios suavemente rozando los de Daryl. Los ojos de Daryl se cerraron de golpe, su respiración se entrecorto. De inmediato una de sus manos fue a la nuca de Emilia sosteniéndola cerca de él. Sus labios tiernamente tocándose, lentamente jugueteando, sus cuerpos buscando no separarse.

"Daryl" La voz de Rick lo llamaba. Emilia de a poco despego sus labios sin separar sus cuerpos. Su cuerpo temblaba con la falta de su cercanía.

"Siempre volveré" Daryl dijo mientras de a poco se separaba de ella, sus brazos aun sosteniéndose flojamente el uno al otro. Daryl comenzaba a dar pasos hacia atrás, tampoco queriéndose separar de ella. Sus manos fueron lo último que se tocaron.

"Daryl…." Emilia llamó en un susurro. Él se dio media vuelta. "Te amo" modulo con su boca, la respiración de Daryl se escapó completamente de sus pulmones, dejándolo completamente frío en su lugar. Él había pensado que esa vez lo dijo, por la emoción del momento, pero verlo ahora lo hacía saber con seguridad que ella se sentía así.

Daryl solo asintió, sintiéndose un idiota por reaccionar de esa manera. Se dio la media vuelta, no mirando hacia atrás, no podía dejarla ver la manera en que sus emociones se hacían notar en su rostro. Emilia era la única persona, además de su madre que se lo había dicho de una manera tan llena de amor. Su mano fue a su corazón donde el tatuaje estaba localizado. Sentía los latidos en su palma.

Este era el fin del mundo, pero Daryl Dixon aún temía al amor.

_Nota de autor: Esta es la tercera temporada de Hechos de Cicatrices, espero la disfruten, que se viene buena, tengo grandes planes para esta historia. _

_Dejen sus reviews con opiniones y sugerencias. Como siempre agradecerles a todas ustedes que me siguen. Espero recorran este camino conmigo._


	2. Capítulo 2

_Nota de autor: Espero les guste esta temporada, estos primeros capítulos serán algo flojos, por que recién nos introducimos a cómo serán las cosas, pero prometo que después se viene el drama y las situaciones más peligrosas. Espero no les parezca rara la manera de saltar temporadas, pero entre l hay un espacio lineal no muy claro. Intentaré evolucionar algunas relaciones, así que espero por ahora esto les guste. Abrazos cibernéticos. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

**Emilia POV**

Hemos estado corriendo por los últimos 4 meses, corriendo a través de todo el sur de Georgia, intentando buscar un refugio, algo que nos diera una cierta seguridad, pero todo era provisorio, cuando estábamos por fin armando una rutina, las hordas nos hacía correr y volver a la incertidumbre del futuro. Las cosas estaban tensas ahora más que nunca, Lori crecía rápidamente, sus 5 meses por fin mostrándose, Rick estaba tenso, ellos ya no rotaban como un matrimonio, ahora todo era cortante, solo los unía Carl, quien de a poco perdía la inocencia de un niño y se convertía en una copia de Rick. La comida escaseaba y era por eso que ahora, Rick y Daryl estaban en un viaje de caza. Daryl prometió volver a mí, desde ahora siempre hacía esa promesa. Y yo me aferraba a ella, pero mi corazón latía como un motor en mi pecho, intentando buscar una razón para no colapsar. Así me encontraba ahora, intentando recolectar mis pensamientos, pero no estar a la hora de llegada me ponía nerviosa, podría ser cualquier cosa, pero dios que no sea lo que estoy pensando.

**Fin Emilia Pov**

"¿Alguna vez se hace más fácil?" Preguntó Emilia a una preocupada Lori, mientras le entregaba una taza de té. Lori dio una pequeña risilla sin nada de humor, mientras miró hacia abajo, con una mano en su creciente barriga, tomó la taza de parte de Emilia.

"Nunca…." Respondió, por fin sus ojos conectándose con los de Emilia. Todos dormían en la pequeña casa de campo en la que se estaban quedando, Glenn y T-Dog estaban haciendo guardia.

"Me asusta que un día…. Tu sabes…" Emilia encontró difícil poder digerir sus propios pensamientos.

"¿Qué no lleguen?" Lori asumió. "Creo que les das poco crédito y por lo que he visto Daryl no dejaría que nada se interponga entre ustedes…" Un tono de amargura lleno la voz de Lori.

"Rick tampoco dejaría que eso pasará y lo sabes…. Es solo que todo nos cayó encima y él era quien nos guiaba, creo que solo necesita tu apoyo…"

"Aún lo amo, sabes… Después de todo él es el padre de mis hijos…" Su mano de nuevo fue a su barriga.

"¿Haz decidido nombres aún?" Emilia intento cambiar el tema.

"De verdad no, creo que no quiero por ahora hasta que estemos seguros de que pueda estar todo bien… Pero quiero que sea una niña, desde que tuve a Carl quería que llegará una niña, así tenerlos a ambos y ver como Carl es el hermano protector…" Lori estaba sonriendo. "¿Tu alguna vez has.. Tu sabes querido tener hijos?"

Emilia se mantuvo pensativa por un momento, desde que eso ocurrió nunca pensó en tener una familia, siquiera había considerado la idea de tener una relación, menos sexo con un hombre. Luego del ataque todas las esperanzas de una vida normal se fueron por la ventana. Pero se podría decir que Daryl encendió la llama de nuevo. Sonidos lejanos resonaron en la silenciosa casa de campo trayendo los ojos de Lori y Emilia hacía la puerta. De inmediato estaban las dos de pie, avanzando hacía la entrada. Intentando no saltar de la desesperación.

"Por dios" Dijo Emilia antes de avanzar hacia la puerta y abrirla de par en par. Ahí estaban las dos imagines cansadas de Rick y Daryl. Revisando el perímetro antes de darse la vuelta. "No ha hay moros en la costa, pueden entrar" Daryl bajo su ballesta antes de darse vuelta, tocando el hombro de Rick antes de avanzar, cuando ambos entraron Emilia cerró nuevamente la puerta. Al darse vuelta vio como Lori intentaba tocar el rostro de Rick, pero el solo asentía. Luego de un momento Lori comenzó a avanzar, Rick se quedó en su puesto.

"¿No vas a recibir a tu hombre?" Daryl dijo en su tono juguetón que solo Emilia conocía. Se posiciono detrás de ella, antes de poner su rostro en su cuello, inhalando el distintivo de sus cabellos.

"Depende de quién sea mi hombre…." Emilia dijo. Daryl removió los cabellos del cuello de Emilia, sonriendo al ver la marca que había dejado en ella en la mañana. El chupón tenía un tono morado oscuro, haciéndose notar mucho más en la pálida piel de Emilia.

"Según esto.." Daryl beso su marca. "Tú eres mi mujer".

"Oh, por cierto, muchas gracias, Glenn no dejaba de burlarse de mi…" Emilia dijo mientras se alejaba. Daryl la tomó rápidamente por la cintura acercándola a él.

"Podríamos repetirlo…"

"Oh no, ya tuviste suficiente en la mañana, además debes preparar esos animales. Así que puedes empezar desde ahora" Dijo Emilia caminando hacia la cocina. Daryl suspiro, pero su sonrisa no podía ser ocultada fácilmente. Él la amaba, pero las palabras no eran lo más sencillo.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWDTWD

_3 meses después…_

La motocicleta rugía debajo de ellos, el camino se hacía cada vez más peligroso, pero tenían la esperanza de encontrar algo más. Había una zona que podía ser segura. La caravana avanzaba cuidadosamente por los senderos.

Las manos de Emilia eran sostenidas por una de las de Daryl, mientras con la otra manejaba. La ciudad estaba mucho o más devastada que las anteriores. Emilia observaba con cuidado sus alrededores, hasta que entraron en una comunidad, parecía ser un barrio antiguo. Las luces del auto de los Grimes parpadearon, era una señal. Habían llegado a destino.

De a poco los autos comenzaron a detenerse, todos rodeando la pequeña cuadra deteniéndose por completo. Al momento que Daryl detuvo la motocicleta, Emilia se levantó su mano izquierda nunca dejando la de Daryl. Ambos se sostenían cuando comenzaron a avanzar, todos cuidadosamente caminando. Emilia fue de inmediato al auto de los Grimes. Sofía estaba en el asiento trasero junto a Carl.

"Manténganse aquí, cuando todo sea seguro pueden bajar" Sofía asintió, sus pequeños labios temblando.

"Te quiero" Susurro la niña, Emilia asintió con una sonrisa en su rostro, la primera vez que lo dijo fue hace unos dos meses atrás, el corazón de Emilia estaba latiendo en su garganta al escuchar esas dos débiles palabras de la niña. Emilia tomó su pequeña cabeza con la mano que no sostenía a Daryl, la acerco hacía ella, depositando un pequeño pero dulce beso en su frente.

"También te quiero, nunca lo olvides" Dijo Emilia antes de alejarse, de inmediato Carl comenzó a cerrar las ventanas asegurando las puertas.

Había una casa que parecía no tan devastada, necesitaban un lugar donde quedarse, hace ya 5 días han estado viajando y de ninguna manera podían continuar, esto podía ser provisorio, mientras estuvieran juntos sería un hogar.

"Voy con Rick" Emilia asintió, mientras iba por la derecha, ella y Andrea verían el patio trasero.

"Te amo" Daryl nuevamente se sintió tieso, Emilia se estiro y presionó sus labios en los de él. Dando un pequeño suspiro mientras se alejaba.

Todos comenzaron a entrar e inspeccionar ciertas áreas, cuando estaba todo asegurado, el grupo empezó entrar hacía la casa, algunos intentando no llamar la atención mientras desempacaban los autos. Emilia tenía un bolso en su hombro y una mochila en su espalda, mientras que su mano sostenía a Sofía.

"¿Cuánto tiempo nos quedaremos?" Sofía sostenía a Emilia mientras la miraba con ojos esperanzados.

"No lo sé cariño. Pero siempre estarás conmigo y Daryl. Siempre" Emilia se había convertido en una imagen materna para la niña, sin darse cuenta.

"¿Lo prometes?" Emilia asintió, los brazos de la niña fueron inmediatamente alrededor de ella, Daryl miro desde adentro de la casa, sus ojos encandilados con el pequeño escenario, su corazón palpitando y una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Esa era su mujer y su niña. Su familia. Su todo.

_Dejen sus reviews son cualquier opinión o sugerencia._


	3. Capítulo 3

_Nota de autor: Gracias por los reviews, follows y favorites que he recibido, me han dejado totalmente boquiabierta._

_**Only1Sacha: Creo que Daryl se dará cuenta de sus sentimientos y emociones hacía Emilia. Crucemos los dedos de que cuando lo haga, no sea muy tarde. **_

_**DixonGirl: Awwwh tengo mucho preparado para Sofía.**_

_**JuliaKyra: Debo admitir, no soy Caryl (creo que he dejado eso claro). Y Daryl es mi tipo de hombre, un macho territorial así que se vendrán muchos más momentos así.**_

_Gracias por seguirme, espero les gusté este capítulo._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

El grupo comenzaba a entrar lentamente, Daryl avanzó hacia la sala, sus pies alejándolo de la escena, su cuerpo sintiéndose un poco más pesado, el peso de las circunstancias estaba sobre todos. El grupo lentamente acercándose a la sala, todos tomando sus posiciones silenciosas que han aceptado como propias hace meses, el sonido del abre latas que ocupaba Carl resonaba en la sala gris.

"Quizás debamos pensar que haremos…" Maggie cortó el silencio sordo de la sala. Todos los ojos fueron a ella sin pensarlo. Glenn se acercó más a su lado, casi acurrucándose. Rick caminó hacia Carl, su mano derecha extendiéndose hacia una de las latas, sus ojos fríamente escaneándola antes de lanzarla contra una muralla.

"Rick…" La voz suave de Lori, llevo los ojos del líder hacia ella. Con gran dificultad Lori se puso de pie, una mano sobre su estómago, el embarazo ya notable. La delgada mano que no sostenía su vientre fue hacia el hombro del líder, pero antes de poder hacer contacto él se movió bruscamente dejando a la mujer atónita, así también al resto del grupo Los ojos de Rick escaneando por última vez la sala antes de retirarse, todos quedándose fríos en sus puestos.

"No tenemos que perder más tiempo. Carl, Beth, Sofía, podrían iniciar un fuego en la chimenea. Glenn podrías buscar algo para poder preparar esto" Levanto la lechuza en su rango de vista. "Nunca he preparado una antes, pero ya hemos comido cosas similares. Necesito agua y cuando este hervida podemos desplumarlo" Se sentó nuevamente, mientras todo el grupo caminaba en distintas direcciones siguiendo sus órdenes. Los ojos de Emilia siguiéndolo, su corazón apretándose. Este era el Daryl que ella sabía que existía, ese hombre que podía manejar cualquier situación.

"Cuando llegamos escuché un pequeño riachuelo, atrás de la casa, creo unos 2km cerca de acá, deberíamos probar suerte, no quiero arriesgar las botellas de agua…" Emilia envió una mirada a Daryl, quien parecía considerar la oferta.

"Ve con Maggie, manténganse cerca, cualquier tipo de alarma vuelven de inmediato, con o sin el agua" Emilia asintió antes de tomar el machete de su asiento, dar la vuelta para salir. "Espera…" Emilia se dio vuelta, Maggie toco su hombro antes de salir al pasillo. "Cuídate…" Emilia podía ver la lucha que ocurría dentro de él. Camino hasta estar frente a frente con Daryl, su mano lentamente levantándose hacia su mejilla, sus ojos brillando. Daryl sentía como si todo el aire hubiera sido golpeado fuera de sus pulmones. Como le costaba tanto decirlo, siendo que él lo quería gritar, porque le costaba tanto, si ella lo hacía tan fácilmente.

"Lo haré, volveré. Mantén un ojo en Sofía, te amo" Emilia lo acerco lo suficiente para plantar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios. Su mano cayó de su mejilla, se dio media vuelta y salió hacia el pasillo. Los sentidos de Daryl impregnados de ella. Como una esencia intoxicante cegando todos sus sentidos.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

"Así que…. ¿Cómo van las cosas?" Maggie rompió el silencio después de un rato, la casa quedando cada vez más atrás.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Emilia miro sobre su hombro intentando esconder la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios.

"Vamos sabes a lo que me refiero…. No te hagas conmigo" Maggie dijo juguetonamente, dando unos pasos más para quedar lado a lado con Emilia. "¿Cómo lo han hecho?" Maggie le dio un pequeño empujón con su hombro. "Por favor cuéntame, necesito saber alguna manera, Glenn no quiere nada al menos que sea 100% seguro que nadie nos verá o no estemos en peligro…."

"Mientras que tu prefieres eso, para darle un poco de adrenalina.." Respondió Emilia. Maggie la detuvo.

"¿Cómo es que…." Emilia levanto sus cejas sugestivamente.

"Oh por dios, tú lo has hecho…" Maggie dejo salir una pequeña risita. "Vamos ya comenzaste, así que cuenta el resto"

"Bueno, sabes cómo es Daryl y sus precauciones. Bueno creo que pude haber roto alguno de esos moldes" Ambas caminaban lado a lado, cuando el riachuelo apareció.

"Pero. ¿Dónde? Nunca los he escuchado, no es que este preocupada de la vida sexual de los demás, pero ¿Cómo?"

"Creo que estar con el cazador tiene sus beneficios. Esos viajes a cazar, asegurarse si el perímetro era seguro, alguna vez investigando la casa…" Maggie no pudo evitar sonreír, cuando uno miraba a Daryl Dixon, no parecía el tipo de hombre que podría hacer todo eso, pero ahora de alguna manera parecía más cercano a las palabras de Emilia, que al montañés con el temperamento corto.

"Quizás si tiene sus beneficios…" Las chicas siguieron con su tarea en silencio.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

Él podía escuchar las risas en la distancia, no era tan alto para atraer caminantes, pero lo suficientemente alto para poder escucharlo. Él no quería estar cerca, no quería que vieran la imagen del pobre hombre cansado que ahora era un líder caído. Cada vez que las miradas apuntaban a él, tenían una lástima silenciosa, hasta su propio hijo había adoptado este nuevo método con él.

Era como si todos tuvieran algo que decir, pero nadie lo decía, todo caía sobre él. Su exasperación lo llevo cada vez más lejos, sus pasos sonando fuerte contra la tierra, su respiración entre cortada, sin darse cuenta comenzó a correr, sus pies llevándolo cada vez más lejos de todo, incluso de sus pensamientos.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

Las chicas escucharon como las ramas se quebrajaban, los respiros cortados y los pequeños gruñidos, sus miradas se conectaron al mismo tiempo.

"Vámonos" Maggie tomo una de las cubetas.

"No es uno de ellos…" Emilia intentaba buscar lo que se movía entre los árboles y se alejaba cada vez más.

"Debemos volver" Maggie insistió

"No, se está alejando, quizás es Rick. Iré a echar un vistazo, tu vuelve…"

"Oh no señorita, si vuelvo sin ti, Daryl me asesinará"

"Sabes que no es cierto, solo déjame ver que es lo que pasa" Maggie dejo salir un suspiro de frustración. "Y si llega a decirte algo, yo me encargaré de él" Emilia le asintió hacia el camino que la llevaría devuelta a la casa. Maggie tomó la otra cubeta y comenzó a caminar. Emilia mantuvo su machete sobre su mano derecha. Sus pies lentamente siguiendo el camino de césped aplastado y ramas rotas. Daryl le enseño como seguir rastros de animales de esta manera.

Una respiración agitada y el movimiento rápido entre los árboles, le hizo saber que estaba cerca, Emilia comenzó a trotar intentando alcanzarlo. Cruzando el último set de árboles, su respiración se entrecorto. Había un pequeña vía de tren, completamente deteriorada, moldeándose con el aspecto rustico del paisaje. Pero no era esto lo que llamó su atención o la de Rick. Era lo que estaba enfrente de ellos, quizás unos cuantos kilómetros, se encontraba un edificio de gran tamaño, color gris, con un gran espacio libre entre el edificio general y las rejas que lo rodeaban. Sus ojos abiertos de par en par, jadeando miro hacía su derecha, Rick también observaba el espacio con gran asombro. Su rostro de a poco volteándose hacia ella, sus ojos conectándose. Un pequeño brillo en el iris de color azul. Avanzó hacía la orilla de la colina donde se encontraban, de a poco bajando.

"¿Debes estar bromeando?" Se preguntó a sí misma, antes de poder perderlo de vista lo siguió por el mismo camino que él tomó.

Con gran dificultad pudo llegar hacía la superficie plana. Rick seguía avanzando. Emilia apuro su paso, su mano agarrándolo su hombro deteniéndolo. Rick intento dar un tirón pero ella lo sostuvo más fuerte.

"No irás". Rick se dio vuelta, mirándola por un segundo. Intentando ver una razón por la cual el debería estar escuchándola. Luego de un momentáneo enajenamiento él pudo verlo. Ella tenía agallas, pero también un razonamiento, quizás eso fue lo que atrajo a Daryl hacía ella.

"Este lugar, puede ser nuestra oportunidad" Emilia lo escuchó. En mucho tiempo cuando su líder hablaba no era él. Pero este hombre enfrente de ella con la mirada cansada y el espíritu roto, era él. El Rick que alguna vez vio el Atlanta.

"Puede ser…" La mirada de Emilia cayendo a sus pies.

"Pero es otra vez la CDC, la granja… Otro intento de Rick de mantenerlos a salvo, cuando no hay manera de asegurarlo" Rick avanzó peligrosamente hacía ella, su rostro a centímetros del suyo.

"Nunca pienses eso. Nada es seguro, este mundo no es seguro. Nunca lo será…" Emilia mantuvo su tono normal de voz, sus ojos conectándose con los de Rick. "Pero necesitamos algo por lo cual pelear. Lori, Carl y el bebé, son tu razón para pelear, ahora hazlo, no importa cuánto cueste" Rick asintió, respirando profundamente, sus manos tomando los pequeños y delgados hombros de Emilia.

"Deberíamos volver…" La cabeza de Rick estaba llena de tormentos, pero en un largo tiempo todo parecía en claridad. Esta era una oportunidad, esta era su oportunidad de no fallar. Una última razón por la cual pelear. El solo deseaba que Lori no siguiera cuestionando cada cosa que el hacía. Comenzó a avanzar de vuelta.

"Ella no te ve de esa manera. ¿Sabes?" Rick se dio media vuelta. "Están rotos, solo necesitan poner los pedazos juntos otra vez". Emilia sonrió un poco. "Creo que yo odiaría a Daryl por un momento, luego lo golpearía y lo perdonaría. Pero no estaríamos rotos. No lo haría, tenemos a Sofía".

"Creo que estoy en la parte de golpear" Rick dijo, una pequeña sonrisa asomándose en sus rasgos.

"Entonces recibes los golpes" Emilia respondió con una sonrisa. Esto era el momento más genuino entre ambos. Ambos trepando, en completo y cómodo silencio.

_N.A: Siento la demora, pero he estado bajo mucha presión, espero les haya gustado este capítulo lleno de interacciones. Prometo que la acción ya viene. Dejen sus reviews con opiniones o sugerencias :D_


	4. Capítulo 4

Caminando hacia la casa, Emilia pudo ver la silueta inconfundible de Daryl, sosteniendo la ballesta hacia los arboles por dónde venían. Sus hombros tensos y su boca cerrada en una línea firme. Estaba enojado.

Rick avanzó enfrente de Emilia intentando hacer un fuerte entre ambos. Al momento en que salieron de entre los arbustos entrando, en el rango de vista de Daryl, sus hombros cayeron casi en señal de alivio. No bajo el arma, pero se podía ver la tensión dejando su cuerpo, el seguía con el ceño fruncido, señal de que tendrían una conversación. Rick avanzó, llegando hacía Daryl, golpeo su hombro en señal de agradecimiento y entro.

"Vamos, no discutiremos esto aquí afuera" Emilia dijo, su tono sonando monótono. Emilia suspiro, entrando rápidamente. Mientras caminaba sus ojos fueron hacia la pequeña sala donde todos ayudaban preparando la comida, Maggie encogió sus hombros, Emilia solo le asintió. Siguiendo de largo, por el largo pasillo, llego a lo que parecía ser uno de los cuartos. Entró, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Antes que digas algo, sé que fue poco cuidadoso, pero deberías haberlo visto era-"

"Lo sé" Daryl corto a Emilia. "Pero dios, no ves lo difícil que es tener que sentarme acá, intentando averiguar dónde y cómo estarás"

"¿Me estas cagando?" Daryl sabía del temperamento corto de Emilia, casi nunca hacía una aparición, pero cuando lo hacía, el infierno subía a la tierra. "Como mierda crees que estoy cuando estás afuera. Cuando no vuelves por 2 días completos, para luego aparecer en mitad de la noche" Emilia se tragó las siguientes palabras, tomo un respiro intentando componerse. "Bueno, eso no era lo que te quería decir" Daryl la observo por un momento. "Cuando estaba fuera con Rick… Encontramos algo, las ruinas de una prisión, no es nada seguro-"

"¿Rick quiere darle una oportunidad?" Pregunto Daryl, Emilia asintió. "Creo que deberíamos" Emilia se quedó sin palabras, sus ojos intentando buscar algún tipo de pero o excusa dentro de lo que Daryl recién había dicho. "¿Por qué me estás mirando así?" Emilia sacudió la cabeza.

"Es solo… ¿Acabas de acordar con algo?" Daryl le frunció el ceño, asintió tímidamente. "Wow, enserio tengo tuve un efecto en ti" Daryl puso cara de disgusto, pero ambos sabían que no era enserio, Emilia dejo salir una risita. Se acercó lentamente hacía el, sus brazos instintivamente yendo al torso de Daryl. "¿Pero, enserio estás de acuerdo?"

"Creo que vale la pena darle una oportunidad. ¿Tú estás de acuerdo?" Emilia suspiro, su rostro enterrándose en el pecho de Daryl, respirando la esencia de él. Bosques, lluvia y un aroma que solo podía catalogarse como masculino. Dejando que la tranquilizará ella asintió contra él. Daryl sin quererlo llevo una mano hacía uno de los pequeño hombros de Emilia, apartándola un poco. Ella siguió con su cabeza baja, la misma mano que la sostenía fue hacía su barbilla, sosteniéndola, para poder ver su rostro, los ojos de Emilia lo evitaban. "¿Estás de acuerdo?" Emilia asintió sin poder mirarlo. Los ojos de azul puro, desnudaban cada parte de ella, era como si el pudiera ver a través de todo, dejándola sin coberturas, descubierta, frágil, pequeña. "Emilia, mírame" Los ojos de Emilia lentamente fueron hacía su rostro.

"Solo estoy asustada, no quiero que nos ilusionemos si esto será otro callejón sin salida…" Emilia de nuevo enterró su rostro en el pecho de Daryl, necesitando ese aroma confortante que solo él podía entregarle.

"Pero aún así es una oportunidad, estoy cansado, sabes, de correr, ocultarnos. Pase mi vida entero ocultándome, corriendo, intentando alejarme de lo que me hacía daño" Emilia se sintió choqueada ante sus palabras, él nunca se había atrevido a confesar, más que simple recuerdos de los abusos de su padre, no decidió decir nada, dejando que el fluyera. "Pero debemos intentarlo, quiero estar seguro, pero a la vez no quiero tener que correr. Ya no soy yo solamente, eres tú y Sofía. Y esa niñita ya no necesita más sufrimiento…" El corazón de Emilia palpitaba rápidamente, era la primera vez que Daryl, parecía tan abierto a confesar lo que sentía.

"Lo haremos, por ella…" Daryl suspiro, para luego asentir, de a poco despegándose de Emilia, sintiendo que este era el fin de la conversación, se comenzó a mover para salir de la habitación, pero Emilia tomó su brazo rápidamente, deteniéndolo de inmediato.

"Eso no es todo lo que quería discutir" Daryl la miró con confusión. Emilia solo le sonrió, esa sonrisa que ella le daba sobre el hombro cuando sabía que él estaba observándola con ojos llenos de lujuria, la que ella le regalaba después de que ella descendía de su orgasmo, la que ella compartía con él, en esos momentos que nadie prestaba atención. La boca de Daryl se torció hacía arriba, en algo parecido a una sonrisa. Las manos de Emilia fueron torso, sus manos por encima de sus pectorales, tocando ligeramente la piel.

"¿Qué otra cosa quieres discutir?" Daryl susurro a Emilia, su cara de a poco poniéndose roja, últimamente él ha tomado un tono atrevido y juguetón, pero como todo lo nuevo y desconocido en él, eran solo para Emilia.

"Es solo que he tenido este extraño dolor de espalda y…" Emilia lo miro, ojos negros de deseo.

"Ah ha" Fue todo lo que dijo Daryl, asintiendo se acercó a ella, sus ojos nunca dejando su rostro. Acerco lentamente su rostro hacía el de ella. "Deberás aguantar" Daryl se alejó de ella, una sonrisa en su rostro. "Por ahora debemos ir a ayudar"

"Promesas, promesas…" Dijo Emilia caminando alrededor de él. Él tomó su brazo rápidamente, deteniéndola.

"¿Alguna vez no he cumplido?" Emilia sonrió y negó con la cabeza. "Paciencia mujer" Emilia se puso de puntitas, besando la barbilla de Daryl, para luego desaparecer a través de la puerta.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW D

Todos estaban en silencio, el sonido de platos era lo único que se escuchaba, todos mantenían la vista baja, cada uno con sus propios pensamientos. Emilia observaba de cerca a Rick, sus ojos conectándose por algunos segundos para volver a perderse en sus platos. Emilia carraspeo, llevando toda la atención hacía ella.

"Hoy, cuando estábamos buscando agua, vimos lo que podría ser la estructura de una vieja prisión" Emilia dijo lentamente.

"¿Es enserio?" Pregunto Glenn, apretó la rodilla de Maggie llevando la atención de la chica hacia él.

"No sabemos si es seguro, pero es una oportunidad… Nuestra oportunidad" Rick hablo, intentando mantener su voz baja y sin vida.

"Pero no es seguro…" Hershel intento discrepar.

"Nada es seguro ahora, necesitamos un lugar, algo que nos pueda servir como refugio, algo que no nos dure solo 2 semanas" Daryl comento. Sus ojos yendo hacía Emilia, ella le entrego una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante.

"¿No podemos votar?" Pregunto T-Dog

"Esto ya no es una democracia" Rick se puso de pie. "Esta es una oportunidad, no dejaré que la desperdiciemos, esto es vida y muerte, esta es la oportunidad de vivir, de probar que podemos hacerlo. Nos despertaremos a primera hora, iremos por los caminos alternativos, así llegaremos a la entrada que encontramos, preparen sus armas. Descansen" Sin más dejo su plato sobre el piso y camino hacía una de las habitaciones.

De pronto, todos comenzaron a hacer lo mismo, dando sus buenas noches, ninguno queriendo pensar en lo que vendría. Rostros llenos de incertidumbre.

"Hey, alguien debe irse a la cama" Dijo Emilia viendo como bostezaba Sofía, termino de recoger los últimos dos platos entregándoselos a Daryl.

"¿Qué se supone que haga?" Pregunto Daryl intentando sonar enojado.

"Tu lava, yo la pongo a dormir. Recuerdo que alguien me prometió algo" Emilia le susurro a Daryl. Él tomó los platos de sus manos, de inmediato dirigiéndose hacia la zona de lavado. Emilia rio caminando hacía las habitaciones.

_Sé que nos es mucho, así que pido disculpas, prometo que lo bueno vendrá. Prox. Capítulo se viene lo que hemos estado esperando ;) y por supuesto la llegada a la prisión, espero se mantengan aquí conmigo, gracias por leerme. Besos, Begu. _


	5. Capítulo 5

_Nota de autor: Lo siento por estar ausente, pero ha sido un infierno en la tierra y enserio esta semana me siento con ganas de nada, desde lunes hasta viernes, espero les guste este cap. Y disfruten la interacción Daryl/Emilia. _

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

"¿Estaremos bien?" Sofía bostezó, Emilia la observaba mientras la ponía en la cama, su pequeño rostro se veía preocupado.

"No lo sé… Pero sé que tu estarás bien, a salvo…" Emilia estaba sonriéndole, intentando poder tranquilizarla. Pero ella también temía. "Siempre voy a protegerte, Daryl y yo" Sofía se recostó apoyando lentamente su cabeza en la cama.

"No puedo dormir… Cántame algo, mamá lo hacía-"

"No, no puedo, yo no canto" Emilia la interrumpió.

"Por favor, tu voz me calma, por favor, cántame algo… Por favor" Sofía mantenía sus ojos pegados al rostro de Emilia intentando hacerla cambiar de opinión.

"….Bueno…." Después de un momento accedió "Pero no se canciones de cuna"

"Puede ser cualquier cosa, a mí no me importa" Emilia resopló. Tomó una bocanada de aire, esperando que algo se le viniera a la cabeza. Hasta que una en especial vino a su mente. Carraspeo un poco y comenzó a cantar.

_La otra noche, querida, cuando dormía..  
Soñé que te tenia entre en mis brazos..  
Cuando desperté, querida, estaba equivocado..  
Así que bajé mi cabeza y lloré.._

_Tú eres mi sol, mi única luz  
Tú me haces feliz cuando el cielo está gris  
Tu nunca sabrás querida, cuánto Te amo  
Por favor no te lleves mi sol_

Continuo cantándola canción, su voz sonando cada vez más melosa, endulzando cada palabra de la triste canción, las palabras de a poco calmando a la niña hasta llevarla a un estado de relajación. Sus pequeños parpados cerrándose. Emilia continúo cantando hasta que las últimas palabras dejaron su boca.

_Nunca sabrás querida cuanto te amo..  
Por favor no te lleves mi rayo de sol.._

Emilia acaricio la frente de Sofía quitando algunos cabellos de su rostro, se inclinó y beso su cabeza. Sofía suspiró en sus sueños y Emilia se levantó. De a poco haciéndose camino hacía la salida. De pronto una mano se posó bruscamente sobre su boca. Emilia no tuvo la oportunidad de gritar. Ella estaba contra un pecho firme y fuerte, pero luego la realización de quien era la relajo. El distintivo olor a bosques.

"No sabía que podías cantar" Pregunto Daryl a su oído, su lengua saboreando la parte de atrás de la oreja de Emilia haciéndola temblar. "¿Tienes frio?" preguntó Daryl. Retiro la mano de la boca.

"No, solo emocionada" Dijo Emilia, dando media vuelta, sus miradas se conectaron, los ojos de Daryl con un pequeño brillos juguetón que prometía todas las cosas que podían hacer.

"¿Tienes algo en mente?" Daryl nunca fue así de atrevido, pero con ella era como un jugueteo, algo tan íntimo que solo ocurría con ella. Enterró su rostro en el cuello de Emilia, la tomó fuertemente, sus cuerpos en contacto completo.

"Algo que involucra esto" Emilia tomó el pelo de Daryl, dándole un pequeño tirón haciendo que sus rostros estuvieran nivelados. Su boca se acercó a la de él, sus labios tiernos en los de él, saboreándolo, dando pequeños apretones, la lengua de Daryl rosando el labio inferior de Emilia pidiendo acceso. Emilia tomó una bocanada de aire, la lengua de Daryl invadió completamente la suya, saboreando cada rincón. El beso agitado pero poco demandante. Emilia separo sus labios bruscamente de los de él. "Y algo que involucra esto" La mano de Emilia viajo sur, sus dedos recorriendo hasta llegar a su objetivo. Emilia lo apretó, la respiración de Daryl haciéndose cada vez más vacía. Sus ojos conectados.

"Demonios mujer" Daryl dijo intentando regularizar su respiración. Emilia sonrió, la mano que lo sostenía, tomó de su camisa y comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la habitación que ocuparían. Al cerrarse la puerta detrás de él Emilia comenzó a caminar hacia el centro de la habitación, sus ojos conectados con los de Daryl, sus manos viajaron hacía el borde de su camiseta, de a poco abriendo cada botón, Daryl la observaba con ojos llenos de lujuria, sus manos queriendo recorrer con ansias las conocidas curvas. Cuando Emilia termino, el pedazo de género cayó al suelo, luego fue su camiseta. Daryl no se pudo contener más y camino hacia ella, dando pasos largos. Sus manos yendo a sus caderas, sus labios conectándose, Emilia se sentía ligera, sus manos fueron a los hombros de Daryl, intentando buscar balance en ellos. Luego recorriendo sus anchos brazos, hasta llegar a su camisa, sus manos desabotonando rápidamente, mientras sus labios estaban conectados.

"Te necesito… Ahora" Emilia dijo entre grandes bocanadas de aire. Daryl se separó solo por unos segundos, removió su camiseta completamente, Emilia aprovechó la oportunidad para avanzar hacia la cama, sus manos desabrochando sus pantalones, para luego hacerlos caer al suelo. Se recostó en nada más que su ropa interior. Daryl hizo lo mismo, para luego posicionarse encima de ella. Sosteniendo la mirada, las manos de Daryl fueron hasta las caderas de Emilia, sus manos lentamente tomando el material de su ropa interior, de a poco bajándolo, sus manos duras tocando la delicada piel de Emilia. Ella suspiro ante el contacto, Daryl la observo, la luz de la luna iluminándolos, sus ojos recorriendo las curvas de Emilia, su mujer, Daryl nunca llegó a creer que él podría tener a alguien como ella. "Daryl, te vas a mover" Daryl salió de sus propios pensamientos volviéndose a concentrar en ella, comenzó a recorrer su cuerpo, dejando pequeños besos, su barba dándole cosquillas a Emilia, gimiendo por el contacto. Sus piernas enganchándose en la cadera de Daryl, sus manos viajando hacía el borde de sus boxers, de a poco bajándolos. En el momento en que la erección de Daryl fue liberada, todo el cuerpo de Emilia parecía arder.

Daryl no necesitaba que le digieran nada, una de sus manos fue hacia su miembro, mientras la otra tocaba suavemente el rostro de Emilia, ella asintió y eso fue suficiente. Daryl entro lentamente en ella, hasta tocar fondo, no se movió por un segundo, pero su mirada penetraba la de Emilia. Ninguno podía despegar la mirada del otro, Emilia de a poco asintió, Daryl comenzó a moverse, su manos continuaba acariciando a Emilia, sin mover sus miradas, apreciando y atesorando el momento. Esto no era como las otras veces, Emilia lo sintió, siempre era algo más agresivo, pero ahora todo era distinto, era lento, sin apuros, solo disfrutando el sabor del otro… Eso era…

"Daryl" Emilia dijo bajo respiros, cuando el conecto con el punto sensible dentro de ella, Daryl gruño ante la reacción, de a poco acelerando, lo único que se podía escuchar era sus cuerpos haciendo contacto, los gemidos de Emilia y los gruñidos y maldiciones de Daryl.

Por unos minutos eran solo ellos en este mundo, por unos segundos no existía nada más, el mundo no era un hoyo negro y solo se vivía. Emilia llego a su límite, su cabeza drásticamente enterrándose en entre las sabanas, sus ojos cerrados, Daryl no puedo aguantar más, su respiración se entrecorto completamente, cuando se encontró con su orgasmo, su cuerpo deteniéndose, sus manos sujetando a Emilia cerca de él, levantándola de la cama. Sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, sus cuerpos llenos de sudor y el dulce sabor de pertenecer y ser amado.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Daryl.." Daryl escuchaba su nombre ser nombrado dentro de su sueño, Emilia estaba a su lado, acostada en el prado que era su refugio cuando niño. Las flores alrededor de su cabeza se mezclaban con sus cabellos, el sol brillaba en su piel oliva. "Daryl" susurraba de nuevo, el la observaba, entrecerrando sus ojos, Emilia solo sonreía. "Debemos irnos"

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Daryl regañadientes, se dio vuelta completamente quedando frente a frente con ella.

"Vamos flojo, debes levantarte" Daryl se desconectó de este mundo, con un salto volviendo a la realidad. Emilia estaba sentada sobre su cintura, Daryl abrió los ojos completamente, dio un respiro de frustración y volvió a apoyarse contra la cama.

"Siento decepcionarte, pero debemos levantarnos, hoy es el gran día" Emilia comenzó a levantarse dando un pequeño suspiro, pero las manos de Daryl trabajaron más rápido, plantándose en sus caderas inmovilizándola.

"No estoy decepcionado contigo, de hecho esta es una muy buena manera de despertar. Solo que los sueños son mejor"

"¿Qué soñaste?" Daryl saco las manos de las caderas de Emilia, permitiéndole que se moviera a su lado. Se dio vuelta, su cabeza apoyándose en su mano. Se acerco al rostro de Emilia.

"No te lo diré" Dijo juguetonamente antes de sonreírle. Se levantó, Emilia intentando alcanzarlo, pero fue en vano, él estaba en la puerta de la habitación poniéndose la camisa. "Vamos, debemos partir" Dijo mientras salía hacía el pasillo. Emilia rio mientras se levantaba.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Entraremos por la entrada principal, nuestro objetivo es el jardín de las instalaciones y si algo sucede, nos retiramos, tenemos pocas municiones y no podemos desperdiciarlas" Rick se paseaba por el frente de los autos, todos estaban empacando las cosas, mientras el líder les daba las instrucciones.

"¿Cómo sabemos que será seguro?" Andrea pregunto mientras ella y Maggie terminaban de cargar una de las camionetas.

"No lo sabemos, ese es el punto" Maggie tenía su cabeza baja cuando dejo que esas palabras salieran de su boca.

"Si llega a ser un problema, nos largamos de ahí" Daryl habló mientras pasaba por su lado, Emilia estaba observando el grupo interactuar, sus preocupaciones propias haciéndola insegura. El la miró por un momento antes de caminar hacia ella. "Lo digo enserio" le susurró al oído.

"Debemos partir" Rick se dio vuelta, dirigiéndose hacia su auto. Sofía comenzó a caminar con Carl cerca de ella, Daryl fue el 1° en caminar hacia ella, lentamente se agacho, acerco su rostro, al parecer le daba instrucciones ya que ella asentía sin despegar sus ojos de él. Tomó el pequeño rostro de Sofía plantando un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza. El corazón de Emilia se apretaba ante la imagen, él se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia ella.

"¿Qué?" Pregunto Daryl al ver como Emilia intentaba ocultar una sonrisa.

"Nada, nada…" Él le frunció el ceño antes de posicionar los bolsos de la motocicleta y guardar la ballesta.

"¿Esperando por una invitación rayito de sol?" Daryl pregunto, mientras su pie derecho quitaba el apoyo de la motocicleta.

"Tu realmente sabes cómo encantar, montañés" Daryl solo se rio y sacudió su cabeza mientras Emilia se montaba detrás de él. El ronroneo de la motocicleta comenzó 1° avanzando al principio de la caravana, luego el auto de los Grimes, seguido por la camioneta de Otis, T-Dog, Andrea y por último en el auto de Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, y Beth.

Todos intentando anticipar con lo que se encontrarían, todos temerosos.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTWDTW DTWD

"Limpiaremos ese sector, nos abriremos paso hacía la entrada principal, le dispararemos a cuantos podremos, luego alguien debe cerrar la reja que da hacía el sector C, necesita ser rápido y efectivo-"

"Yo lo haré" Emilia interrumpió. Todos los ojos fueron a ella.

"Es mejor que sea Rick, ya sabes-" T-Dog intento razonar.

"Ella puede, es rápida, puede dispararles sin gastar muchas balas y es pequeña, tiene sentido, no queremos hacer grandes orificios en las cercas". Daryl habló antes de llevarse el dedo a su boca mordiendo las cutículas, tampoco muy seguro de lo que iba a suceder.

Rick observo a todos, lentamente considerando. "Está bien, dentro a la cerca, luego a la torre. Si algo sucede dentro y fuera, no importa si no lo lograste hacer" Rick puso el pasador en las pequeñas manos de Emilia. "Usa tu arma, no puedes perder tiempo con el machete" Se dio vuelta hacía el grupo. "Beth, Glenn, Maggie y Lori pondrán entre cercas, intenten llamar la atención de ellos, luego los atacan. Distraigan a cuantos puedan. Andrea Daryl y Andrea a esa torre, Hershel y Carl a esa. T-Dog a esa. Yo le abriré a Emilia. Vamos"

Sofía estaba sollozando despacio pegada a Beth, sus hombros sacudiéndose. Emilia camino hacia ella lentamente. Beth despegando a la niña de su cuerpo, antes de moverse para darles privacidad.

"Hey" Sofía des cubrió su rostro. "Estaré bien" Sofía comenzó a negar con su cabeza. "Di estaré bien, dentro y fuera, nada me pasará lo prometo" Emilia besó las pequeñas mejillas de la niña. "Lo prometo" Le susurro solo a ella.

"Emilia, es tiempo" Emilia se levantó, beso la coronilla de la niña, mientras Lori comenzaba a empujarla en la dirección contraria.

"Dentro y fuera" Daryl le repitió. Ella le asintió, antes de besarlo, pero el beso fue muy rápido y desesperado.

Todos en sus posiciones, Rick le asintió a Emilia antes de abrir la cerca. Ella comenzó a avanzar sigilosamente, parecía en su elemento, parando intentando pasar desapercibida. Daryl estaba impregnado con la visión de ella era tan… 'Sexy' Daryl sacudió la cabeza ante estos pensamientos, este no era el momento para esas cosas, pero alguien tenía una mente propia.

Hasta ahora unos pocos parecían notarla, pero ella pudo pasar entre ellos. Unos vagaban cerca y ella les disparó, sin darse cuenta uno cayó cerca de ella, una flecha saliendo de su cráneo, Emilia miro hacía la torre que lo envió. Dando una pequeña sonrisa, continúo.

Finalmente llegó a la cerca, abierta de par en par, algunos continuaban avanzando hacia ella, son todo el impulso de su cuerpo, los aparto, los del patio se daban cuenta de su presencia y se volteaban a ella, la puerta de la torre bloqueándose. No había donde correr, la reja era pesada y sus manos sudaban.

"Mierda" Dijo Daryl dándose cuenta de la situación.

_N/a: Dun, dun, duuuuuuuuuuun. Aaaaaaah que le pasará a Emilia :S Bueno como siempre darles gracias por leerme y gracias por ser pacientes, se los debo enormemente. Por fin he terminado con el bloqueo mental que tenía, espero disfruten este cap. La canción que Emilia le canta a Sofía es You're My Sunshine de Johnny Cash (lejos el mejor canto autor que ha existido en el mundo entero) _

_Como siempre dejen un review con opiniones o sugerencias._


End file.
